The present invention relates to a bed having modular therapy and support surfaces, and particularly to a hospital bed having an on-board air handling unit and electrical communication network capable of connecting to and controlling a plurality of different modular air therapy and support surfaces for providing a plurality of different therapies or treatments to a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a percussion and vibration therapy module for use in such beds.
The present invention provides a plurality of different air therapy and support surfaces, all of which can be connected to the bed to provide a complete therapy line that is rapidly installed or exchanged on demand as census or diagnostic population varies. In an acute care environment, a hospital typically needs decubitus prevention, decubitus treatment (stage one and two minimum), pulmonary therapies including rotation therapy and percussion and vibration therapy, and venous compression therapy capabilities.
The modular therapy and support surface design of the present invention allows several air support surfaces and air therapy devices to be driven by a common air source, a common graphical interactive display device, and a distributed communication network. The modular therapy and surface support system of the present invention is designed to provide a one bed solution for acute care including critical care, step down/progressive care, med-surg, high acuity subacute care, PACU, and sections of ED. The modular therapy and support surface system of the present invention provides therapies that benefit a large percentage of the patient population in an acute care hospital.
The bed of the present invention includes an air handling unit which is illustratively located on a bed frame and which is capable of supplying air pressure and/or a vacuum to all the therapy and support surface modules. Typically, the air handling unit is mounted on the base frame of the bed. Preferably, the air handling unit drives two lines simultaneously for supplying both air pressure and vacuum to the air therapy modules. A header connector is coupled to the air handling unit by a plurality of air lines. The header connector is configured to couple the air handling unit to a selected modular air therapy device support surface.
The modular therapy and support surface components for the different therapies are contained within the sleep surface on the bed, enabling a caregiver to install, initiate, or remove a desired air therapy module from the bed without moving the patient off the original support surface. The modular design of the present invention allows modules for air therapy to have reduced size. Therefore, the modules can be delivered after the bed and stored easily. The air handling unit of the present invention is coupled to therapy control modules that contain air distribution means such as adjustable valves and sensors by a simple connection of pneumatic lines to the control modules.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a percussion and vibration apparatus for use in a bed is provided. The bed includes a pressurized air supply system, at least one percussion and vibration bladder, and an electrical communication network. The percussion and vibration apparatus includes a pressurized air input port configured to be coupled to the pressurized air supply system. A valve assembly is coupled to the pressurized air input port. A percussion and vibration bladder port is coupled to the valve assembly and configured to be coupled to at least one percussion and vibration bladder. A controller is coupled to the valve assembly and configured to be coupled to the communication network to regulate flow of pressurized air through the valve assembly from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port.
In illustrated embodiments, an exhaust port is coupled to the valve assembly. The valve assembly is configured to regulate flow of air from the percussion and vibration bladder port to the exhaust port. The percussion and vibration bladder port can include a pair of ports. The apparatus further includes a housing with an outside surface and an interior chamber. The valve assembly is coupled to the housing within the chamber. The air input port includes a tube extending from the outside surface of the housing. Similarly, the percussion and vibration bladder port includes a tube extending from the outside surface of the housing.
Illustratively, the valve assembly includes a solenoid coupled to a valve plate for movement of the valve plate between a first position to prevent fluid communication from the air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port and a second position to permit fluid communication from the air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port. The valve assembly further includes a spring that biases the valve plate to the first position. An exhaust port is coupled to the valve assembly. The exhaust port is in fluid communication with the percussion and vibration bladder port when the valve plate is in the first position. The valve plate prevents fluid communication from the exhaust port to the percussion and vibration bladder port when the valve plate is in the second position.
In illustrated embodiments, the valve assembly includes a pressure chamber coupled to the pressurized air input port and a bladder chamber coupled to the percussion and vibration bladder port. A valve regulates fluid communication from the pressure chamber to the bladder chamber. An exhaust port is coupled to the bladder chamber, and the valve also regulates fluid communication from the bladder chamber to the exhaust port.
Illustratively, the controller includes an electronic circuit including a microprocessor configured to be coupled to the communication network. The controller is coupled to the valve assembly to regulate fluid communication from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port. Further illustratively, the bed includes a module-receiving manifold, and the percussion and vibration apparatus includes a latch to secure the apparatus to the manifold.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a percussion and vibration apparatus for use in a bed is provided. Again, the bed includes a pressurized air supply system, at least one percussion and vibration bladder, and an electrical communication network. The percussion and vibration apparatus includes a housing having a pressurized air input port configured to be coupled to the pressurized air supply system and a percussion and vibration bladder port configured to be coupled to at least one percussion and vibration bladder. A valve assembly is coupled to the housing to regulate fluid communication from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port. A controller is configured to be coupled to the communication network. The controller is coupled to the valve assembly for control thereof.
In illustrated embodiments, the valve assembly includes a solenoid and a valve plate. The valve assembly further includes a valve seat to engage the valve plate to prevent fluid communication from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port. The valve assembly furthermore includes a bias assembly to bias the valve assembly to prevent fluid communication from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port. The bias assembly can include a spring to bias the valve plate toward the valve seat. The valve assembly still further includes an exhaust port and a second valve seat to engage the valve plate to prevent fluid communication from the percussion and vibration bladder port to the exhaust port.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a percussion and vibration apparatus for use in a bed is provided. Yet again, the bed includes an electrical communication network, a pressurized air supply system, and at least one percussion and vibration bladder. The percussion and vibration apparatus includes a pressurized air input port configured to be coupled to the pressurized air supply system and a percussion and vibration bladder port configured to be coupled to at least one percussion and vibration bladder. Means for regulating fluid communication from the pressurized air input port to the percussion and vibration bladder port is provided. Also provided are means coupled to the communication network for controlling the means for regulating. Illustratively, the means for regulating includes a solenoid coupled to a valve plate.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.